Fichue journée
by sioban parker
Summary: One shot. Severus Snape, professeur à Poudlard, passe une journée dont il se souviendra... Texte écrit pour la communauté sevys now.


**Titre:** Fichue journée

**Rating:** K+ (for adult language)

**Pairing:** Severus centric

**Disclaimer:** les personnages sont le fruit de l'imagination de JK Rowling

**Notes: **texte écrit pour la communauté francophone dédiée à Severus Snape, "sevysnow". Le lien direct se trouve sur ma page profil.

**Fichue journée**

Severus ouvrit les yeux une minute ou deux avant que son réveil ne le tire des bras de Morphée. Il était toujours bon ! Trente-sept ans peut-être, mais toujours au top !

Il s'étira paresseusement. Sa nuisette grise était remontée jusqu'aux aisselles et son bonnet de nuit s'était carapaté sous les draps, preuves d'une nuit un peu agitée. Il passa la main dans ses cheveux : ils étaient particulièrement hirsutes. Pour les discipliner, il lui faudrait les inonder de gel. Il n'avait pas les cheveux gras, d'abord ! C'était le gel « effet mouillé » de _Laure et Al_ qui donnait cette impression.

Le réveil se mit en marche. D'ordinaire, la voix de Salazar Serpentard ricanait : « Debout Sevy ! Il est l'heure d'aller torturer les abrutis ! » Ce qui constituait une entrée en matière motivante. Mais cette fois, ce fut la voix ô combien honnie de Sirius Black qui s'éleva :

« Servilus ! Encore en train de pleurnicher ? Remarque, si j'avais ta tronche, je passerais mon temps à chialer, moi aussi ! »

Severus se redressa comme un ressort. Que diable… ? Il flanqua un grand coup de poing au réveil qui se tut, après s'être éparpillé sur la descente de lit, façon puzzle. Son cœur battait à tout rompre. Les paroles de Sirius ressemblaient à s'y méprendre aux propos qu'il lui tenait à l'époque où tous deux étaient élèves à Poudlard.

Severus en eut des sueurs froides. Heureusement que cette ordure de Black était morte, cinq mois auparavant, sinon il l'aurait tuée lui-même pour avoir ensorcelé son réveille-matin !

Une minute. Puisque le sale cabot était mort, la gueule ouverte et les quatre fers en l'air, ce n'était pas lui le responsable. Alors qui ?

Les sourcils froncés, Severus se leva. Dès qu'il eut posé le pied par terre, les lumières de sa chambre s'allumèrent – jusque là, tout était normal – et une chanson commença à égrener ses premières notes – ce n'était pas normal du tout, en revanche.

« C'est la danse des canards

Qui en sortant de la mare

Se secouent le bas des reins

Et font coin-coin. »

WTF ?

Severus se ressaisit. Cette grossièreté, qui lui avait échappé, était tout à fait indigne de lui. Il prit sa baguette.

« _Finite Incantatem_. »

A sa consternation, cela n'arrêta pas le moins du monde cet air inepte. Severus, exaspéré, tenta tous les sorts qu'il connaissait, y compris la magie la plus noire. Rien n'y fit.

« C'est la danse des canards… »

Se bouchant les oreilles, Severus partit en courant faire sa toilette. Il réalisa à sa grande horreur que la chanson le poursuivait dans toutes les pièces. Comme il ne pouvait ni se doucher ni s'habiller les doigts dans les tympans, il dut se résigner à entendre cette calamité tourner en boucle durant d'interminables minutes.

Il fuit son appartement avec soulagement. Il était fort en colère et un peu nerveux. Sa belle humeur s'était évaporée en volutes vers le haut plafond du cachot. Il effleura l'idée de se préparer sa potion anti-dépressive préférée, à base de fleur de pavot. Elle le rendait agréablement détendu, indifférent à tout…

Non. Il avait des choses importantes à faire, et notamment démasquer le farceur qui avait osé entrer dans ses quartiers !

La perspective du cours de Défense contre les forces du mal avec ces empotés de Griffondors n'était pas faite pour lui remonter le moral. Certes, ils se lamentaient encore de sa nomination, mais il y avait parmi eux Harry Potter. Son cauchemar éveillé. De plus, le morveux avait l'outrecuidance d'être doué. Severus ne pouvait plus lui mettre de T comme Troll, ce qui lui manquait beaucoup.

Alors que les voyous s'exerçaient – et échouaient lamentablement – à faire de la magie sans baguette, Severus promenait un regard suspicieux sur eux. Se pourrait-il que le mauvais plaisantin fût l'un d'eux ?

Mais il eut beau utiliser ses talents de Legilimens, il ne découvrit rien d'incriminant dans leurs esprits. Excepté, bien sûr, que Potter se paluchait en pensant à la belette rousse et que Granger imaginait que Weasley faisait pareil en pensant à cette petite grue de Brown.

Autant dire qu'il n'apprit rien.

Severus prit sa plume pour corriger des copies en attendant : les Poufsouffles troisième année. Quelle incurie ! Il voulut mettre un T bien mérité. A sa grande horreur, le T se transforma en O. Optimal. Ce n'était pas l'aplomb de Severus qui était optimal, en tout cas. Il tenta plusieurs fois de changer la note, en vain. Il prit la copie suivante et sans même la lire traça un T dans la marge, qui devint aussitôt un joli O bien formé.

Lorsque la cloche sonna, Severus avait mis d'excellentes notes à toute une classe de Poufsouffles. Très déprimé, il fit signe aux Griffondors de disparaître de sa vue, sans même leur donner de devoirs.

Cette fois, il ne fallait plus se voiler la face. Quelqu'un lui en voulait, et sa vengeance était terrible ! Mais qui était-ce ? Si Severus devait dresser la liste de tous ceux qui avaient des motifs de rancune à son égard, il serait mort de vieillesse avant d'arriver au bout !

Il ouvrit le placard pour ranger ses copies si bien notées. Un épouvantard en sortit et prit instantanément l'apparence de Voldemort, vêtu d'un string, fouet à la main.

« Severus, roucoula-t-il en tendant vers lui ses bras squelettiques. Enfin seuls… »

Rectificatif : il ne mourrait pas de vieillesse, il succomberait à une attaque cardiaque bien avant.

« _Riddikulus_ ! » hurla-t-il.

Voldie aussitôt se changea en Dolorès Ombrage, à qui le string allait encore moins bien, si toutefois c'était possible. Enfin l'épouvantard disparut.

Severus, décomposé, resta prostré un long moment. Il avait terriblement besoin de son anti-dépresseur. Il avait l'impression que sa charmante fleur de pavot l'appelait, sur le mode « Viens… Renifle-moi… Bois-moi… Mastique-moi s'il le faut. Je te ferai oublier tout. »

Il était à deux doigts de perdre son sang-froid.

Il se décida à rejoindre la Grande Salle, où le déjeuner était servi, sur sollicitation impérieuse de son estomac. Dans les couloirs, il tressaillait au moindre bruit, sur ses gardes, anticipant la prochaine manifestation de son tourmenteur. Mais rien ne se produisit.

Il s'assit à la table des professeurs. Ses collègues lui jetèrent des regards interrogateurs mais restèrent cois. Ils n'étaient nullement désireux d'affronter un serpent venimeux prêt à mordre.

Severus, que ses mésaventures avaient affamé, attendit que son assiette se remplisse. Au moment où il s'apprêtait à plonger, la fourchette en avant, il s'arrêta net.

« Foutre de dragon ! »

Minerva lui adressa un regard réprobateur dont il n'eut cure.

Son assiette débordait de desserts, pâtisseries et confiseries en tous genres : du chou à la crème au chocogrenouille, en passant par le cake au citron. Un assemblage exhaustif de tout ce qu'il abhorrait en matière culinaire.

Pour ajouter à l'infamie, ses collègues avaient tous reçus un repas normal : roasted beef et baked potatoe. Severus voulut renvoyer l'assiette à la cuisine, mais il avait un sombre pressentiment. En effet, il ne put se débarrasser de cet objet méphitique. Il eut l'impression que les desserts le narguaient et il crut voir le cake au citron se gonfler d'aise…

L'appétit coupé, il se leva et courut se réfugier en salle des professeurs. Son appartement était exclu : il était sûr que « La danse des canards » s'en donnait encore à cœur joie.

Le plaisantin inconnu s'amusait comme un petit fou. Il devait _vraiment_ lui en vouloir beaucoup.

Alors que Severus réfléchissait furieusement, on frappa timidement à la porte.

« Entrez ! » rugit-il, prêt à envoyer l'intrus se faire voir chez les strangulots.

L'attelage original qui se présenta le laissa bouche bée : un elfe de maison tenait un perchoir en bois qui faisait bien trois fois sa taille et en haut dudit perchoir trônait un superbe mainate noir.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire, encore ? » gronda Severus.

L'elfe ne comprit pas la question et battit des oreilles avec perplexité.

« C'est quoi, cette merde ? » éclaircit Severus, en songeant _in petto_ que son vocabulaire laissait à désirer lorsqu'il était en rogne.

« C'est un mainate, monsieur Snape », dit l'elfe.

« Je vois bien que ce n'est pas une Bentley 1920. Qu'est-ce que cet oiseau fait là ? »

« C'est un cadeau pour monsieur Snape. »

« De qui ? »

« Il a dit à Winky de pas le dire, monsieur Snape. Il a dit que monsieur Snape saurait, monsieur Snape. »

A cet instant précis, alors que Severus hésitait entre balancer le volatile dans les douves et le faire rôtir pour remplacer son déjeuner, le mainate ouvrit le bec et lança :

« Que le grand cric me croque ! Bande de bachi-bouzouks ! Moule à gaufres ! »

Severus se figea. Il savait. Enfin il comprenait tout, l'identité du plaisantin et le motif de ses persécutions.

Severus pria l'elfe de quitter les lieux, agrémentant ses propos de quelques injures qui feraient honneur au capitaine Haddock… Il se leva et lissa calmement ses mèches noires, qui s'ébouriffaient sous la colère.

Il ne cèderait pas à ces méthodes de scroutts-à-pétard. Il ne se plierait pas à ce chantage. Il était plus fort que ça.

Il quitta la pièce. Evidemment, le mainate braillard ne se laissa pas abandonner. Il vint se percher avec décision sur l'épaule de son nouveau maître. Severus tenta de le chasser d'un revers de la main mais l'oiseau se vengea en lui picorant l'oreille.

Severus abandonna la lutte et marcha vers son laboratoire, aussi dignement qu'il était possible à une personne flanquée d'un mainate qui dévidait les jurons les plus évocateurs. Severus était résolu, cette fois, à prendre sa potion au pavot. Il en avait besoin. Il craquait lamentablement. Tant pis s'il affichait un air béat le reste de la journée. Tant pis s'il souriait à Pomona Chourave. Il devait tenir.

Rapidement, il constata qu'il lui manquait un élément essentiel à la préparation de sa potion. La fleur de pavot. Consterné, il regarda le bocal vide. Est-ce que Potter avait encore osé s'introduire dans sa réserve ?

Il jura. A cet instant, le mainate se mit à pépier joyeusement :

« Severus Snape a perdu sa p'tite fleur ! Severus Snape a perdu sa p'te fleur ! »

La sale bête avait été bien dressée. C'était un coup monté, et un beau. Son expertise de Mangemort saluait l'œuvre.

Pas de potion psychotrope. Des ennuis en cascade. C'était plus qu'il ne pouvait en supporter. Il perdait son calme, il perdait la boule. Il se perdait lui-même en perdant « sa p'te fleur » de pavot, sa béquille, la seule amie qu'il avait dans ce monde de brutes !

Il quitta son laboratoire en claquant la porte. Il allait dire son fait au plaisantin (un dangereux psychopathe, oui ! Bon pour Sainte-Mangouste !) Il traversa les couloirs à grandes enjambées, le piaf toujours vissé sur son épaule. La sale bête ne pouvait rester silencieuse. Elle ne cessait de chantonner : « Severus Snape a perdu sa p'te fleur ». Tous les élèves se retournaient avec des yeux ronds. En outre, la phrase devait prêter à confusion chez certains esprits tordus. Charmant.

Severus arriva à sa destination : le bureau d'Albus Dumbledore. Il jeta rageusement le mot de passe à la gargouille qui s'abstint de faire des commentaires. Il monta les marches quatre à quatre et débarqua, haletant, devant le directeur.

Albus leva les yeux à son entrée mais ne souffla mot.

« Vous allez… arrêter ça… tout de suite », articula Severus, à bout de souffle.

Heureusement pour lui, Albus ne fit pas semblant de ne pas comprendre. Cela lui aurait valu un Impardonnable bien placé.

« La journée a été un peu difficile, cher ami ? » s'enquit-il.

« C'est déloyal ! C'est immonde ! C'est du harcèlement !... Par Merlin, vous ne renoncez jamais ? Vous tenez tant que ça à ce que j'accepte ? »

Albus se contenta de le fixer. Severus sentit sa juste colère se dissiper doucement.

« Très bien, dit-il, vaincu. Je le ferai. »

Albus dit sereinement :

« Merci, Severus. Vous verrez que me tuer ne sera pas si difficile que ça. »

Severus jeta malgré lui un coup d'œil à la main blessée qui reposait sur le bureau, noire et inerte. Le poison grignotait inexorablement les forces d'Albus. Il n'en avait plus pour très longtemps.

« Cessez vos tours pendables, dit Severus, la gorge nouée par l'émotion. Sinon, je ne vous promets pas d'attendre le moment propice à notre plan. »

Albus rit. Il tendit la main vers le mainate fan de Hergé, comme lui ; l'oiseau vint le rejoindre avec une satisfaction visible.

Severus quitta le bureau, le cœur lourd, suivi par les cris du volatile : « Severus Snape a perdu sa p'te fleur… »

Il avait surtout perdu l'estime de lui-même, aujourd'hui. Il perdrait bientôt la personne au monde qui lui était la plus chère.

Fichue journée.

FIN

Ce texte est la réponse au défi "Sev a perdu sa petite fleur". Il fallait employer les expressions suivantes: "cake au citron", "coin-coin", et "que le grand cric me croque". Vous pouvez vérifier, elles sont toutes là !

Ont aussi répondu au défi : Mag16, Ezilda et Louve26.


End file.
